Pour une bouchée de diamants et une poignée de secrets
by Junk'peria
Summary: Sanji était un collectionneur. Un tailleur de diamants bruts qu'il trouvait dans des recoins de rues, parfois dans des bars. Il les ramenait ensuite chez lui et les taillait avec soin pour les garder dans ces petites boîtes qu'il affectionnait tant. A l'abri des regards, en secret. Rating M 16 pour horreur/gore et violence.


_**Je m'excuse pour le retard mais... Joyeux Halloween 2014 ! Je tenais à faire quelque chose, mais je déménageais le 30 octobre donc ce fut un peu difficile lol**_

_**Le titre est en rapport avec une chanson du groupe Phantogram, nommée "Mouthful of diamonds". Les paroles présentes plus loin font également partie de celle-ci, parce que je l'ai écoutée en boucle pour écrire mdrr**_

_**Je remercie Elo, mamour, pour m'avoir bêta et (encore une fois) avoir supporté mes chipotages ! Je suis une emmerdeuse, merci de me supporter **_

**ATTENTION : J'y suis pas allée de main morte donc si vous êtes sensibles, merci de ne pas lire !  
><strong>

_**Pour les autres, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**_

* * *

><p><strong>You've got a mouthful of diamonds and a pocketful of secrets...<strong>

Sanji était de ces hommes de goût et de caractère. Le visage pourtant toujours atone, il avait cet air mystérieux et lointain, mais il n'était qu'un humble humain. Son teint pâle ne faisait pas de lui un zombie ; ses manières délicates envers les jeunes femmes, un vampire ; ou encore ses yeux bleu glacé, un roi des neiges. Pour autant, il était d'un calme dangereux. L'unique goutte qui faisait déborder son vase pouvait alors révéler les côtés les plus sombres de sa personnalité. Il était un fervent admirateur du corps humain et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que malgré ses études de cuisine, il passait ses journées à lire des livres de médecine. Après tout, même si l'usage des couteaux différait, cela restait du « découpage ».

Cette nuit-là, il avait décidé de se détendre et d'aller boire un verre au bar non loin de chez lui. Seul, affublé d'un Levis' et d'une chemise simple, il cherchait juste un peu de compagnie auprès de lui pour la soirée. Ou plus, si affinités corporelles... Il aimait les femmes mais son dévolu s'était plus récemment jeté sur les hommes. Le sexe masculin avait cette particularité d'être plus compétitif, plus vicieux et, parfois, d'être moins vocal durant l'acte. Et même en général. Néanmoins, il avait également la fâcheuse tendance à cacher son homosexualité aux yeux du monde pour être tranquille. C'est pourquoi Sanji décida de se tourner vers un bar spécialisé dans ce domaine. Enfin, façon de parler.

Il poussa la porte et se dirigea de suite vers une table vide dans un coin, saluant le patron d'un signe de tête. Il était encore tôt, de quoi être tranquille pour un bon moment. Le jeune homme s'assit et croisa les jambes, demandant un _soft drink_ pour commencer la soirée. Il sortit un livre de sa petite sacoche et se mit à le parcourir lentement. À mi-chemin d'une page, il le retourna et s'alluma une cigarette avant de reprendre sa lecture.

Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, les jeunes gens entraient et sortaient, à deux, à trois ou en plus gros groupe. Son œil fut bientôt attiré par un de ces derniers, déjà légèrement alcoolisé. Il observa une jolie rouquine dont la chevelure cascadait jusqu'au milieu de son dos, une bouteille de saké en main. Elle lui aurait bien plu mais certains signes ne trompaient pas. Elle avait son bras autour du cou d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs, la main à demi dans son tee-shirt, et ce dernier la gardait proche de lui avec un bras autour de sa taille fine. Couple.

Ils étaient accompagnés d'énergumènes dont un avec un long nez, pas du tout le style de Sanji. Il avait l'air de trop se vanter, d'avoir cet air sûr de lui pour cacher des peurs stupides. L'homme à la crête bleue et au style hawaïen dépassé, était rayé de sa carte de suite, autant que sa charmante compagne. Froide et mystérieuse, trop proche de sa propre personnalité en somme. Le gamin qui les accompagnait était clairement trop jeune et seul le dernier, à la chevelure verte, sembla attirer son attention.

Il avait ce même flegme, tout en le faisant passer pour une sévérité incontrôlable, montrée par ses sourcils constamment froncés. Il observa les alentours avec des yeux attentifs, contrôlant son environnement et donnant au blond un indice supplémentaire sur sa nature. Ses lignes droites et carrées étaient signe d'une ossature forte, mais la façon dont son tee-shirt collait à sa peau signifiait qu'il faisait beaucoup de sports pour s'entretenir. Peut-être pas du type bodybuilder qui passait son temps à suer dans une salle de sport, pour ensuite s'exhiber fièrement. Peut-être pas non plus celui qui veut absolument être beau, plutôt une personne qui désire être forte extérieurement pour l'être également intérieurement.

Les trois boucles d'oreilles qui pendaient sur son oreille gauche, ressemblaient à des gouttes d'or qui avait glissé le long de son lobe pour s'y fixer. Elles devaient sûrement faire un son plus qu'agréable lorsqu'elles s'entrechoquaient. Il en frissonnait presque déjà d'impatience alors que son choix était fait. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il avait été sûr de rentrer bredouille, mais maintenant l'espoir pointait à nouveau le bout de son nez et ça le rassurait. Il croisa le regard sombre du vert au travers de la fumée de sa cigarette, son coude posé sur la table. Le mégot se consumait à côté de son visage, l'entourant d'une aura étrange alors qu'il soufflait à nouveau une bouffée en faisant un « o » de sa bouche. Son verre entre les doigts de la main gauche, il sourit et le leva à son attention.

_Oui. Sois curieux, _susurra son esprit comme s'il pouvait le contrôler mentalement.

Et quelle curiosité. L'autre haussa un sourcil surpris au geste tout en suivant ses amis à l'autre bout de la salle. Sanji le suivit du regard, intéressé alors qu'il pouvait enfin admirer le dessin de ses jambes et de ses fesses dans le jean moulant qu'il arborait. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre d'envie avant de feindre l'indifférence, buvant une gorgée de son énième verre puis reprenant sa lecture. Subitement, elle lui parut beaucoup plus intéressante. Hmm, il pouvait sentir les lignes danser à son avantage, il ne savait pourquoi, mais ça faisait du bien.

Il laissa sa patience être testée. Il avait l'habitude, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se passait comme ça. Il avait parfois attendu des nuits entières, revenant aux mêmes heures, son amante nocturne se faisant désirer jusqu'à ce que l'indiscrétion et l'intérêt ne fassent un intéressant mélange qui la poussait à s'approcher. Il espérait juste que l'homme aux cheveux verts ne se ferait pas attendre aussi longtemps. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent plusieurs fois, toujours pendant quelques secondes avant de se détacher comme si de rien n'était. Il termina même son livre et le referma, caressant lentement la tranche. Puis, il prit son verre entre son pouce et ses deux derniers doigts, l'index et le majeur encore occupé par une cigarette, relisant le résumé de la quatrième de couverture.

Ce ne fut que quand le bar commença à se vider que de l'agitation se fit aussi près du groupe qui l'intéressait. Il regarda le patron qui se tourna dans sa direction. Il agita ses index en les faisant tourner l'un autour de l'autre pour lui signifier un mouvement puis montra le dos de sa main d'un mouvement sec de haut en bas. Il demandait aux gens de partir et allait fermer. Sanji hocha la tête et poussa négligemment le verre vers l'extérieur de la table, remettant son livre dans son sac et clôt son calepin d'un geste légèrement brusque. Il était frustré. Il ferma la pochette en claquant le bouton puis regarda la table alors que son stylo ne s'y trouvait plus. Il releva lentement les yeux quand il se présenta au bout d'une main tannée.

- C'est ça que vous cherchez ? Faut arrêter de boire, hein.

Le blond haussa un sourcil et reprit le bic de ses doigts, marmonnant un court remerciement. Il se savait antipathique sur le moment, mais il avait attendu, appétant, et cet idiot se pointait à la dernière minute. Quoique… Une idée traversa son esprit et s'il avait bien deviné le type de comportement que l'autre avait, alors…

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, répondit-il avec un air clairement hautain et usant de la familiarité.

- Oi, c'est toi qui m'as fait de l'œil toute la soirée, répondit de suite son interlocuteur.

- Pas du tout, j'observais juste les alentours et j'ai par hasard croisé ton regard.

- C'est ça. Et moi, je suis le Roi de Grandline.

Sanji poussa un « tchh » désapprobateur, jouant entièrement la carte de l'emmerdeur. Il fut tout de même bien content que l'homme suive le mouvement et soit intéressé. Il enfila sa veste et se leva, se déséquilibrant volontairement en sortant du coin et de la couchette. L'autre attrapa une de ses épaules, levant les yeux au ciel d'un air de dire qu'il avait parfaitement deviné dans quel état le blond se trouvait. Ce dernier le repoussa et glissa ses mains dans ses poches, s'éloignant lentement alors que le vert attrapait la pochette oubliée et la lui ramena.

- Tu rentres comment ?

- En voiture. Quelle question ?

- T'as clairement envie de mourir ce soir.

- J'suis assez grand pour faire ce que je veux.

Le vert lui claqua sa sacoche sur le haut du torse, Sanji l'attrapant de justesse après une expiration forcée et brève. Il grogna alors que son nouveau copain de soirée indiquait une direction du pouce.

- J'ai ma moto, je te ramène. Tu viendras récupérer ta bagnole demain.

- T'es pas obligé de faire ça.

- Mais bien sûr.

Ils sortirent ensemble et après quelques insultes à nouveau échangées, le blond consentit à le suivre vers l'engin dont il avait parlé précédemment. Il s'approcha de la carrosserie noire pour passer les doigts le long de cette dernière, sentant la douce sensation du métal récemment lustré. L'homme devait en prendre soin. Son regard et ses pensées furent arrêtés par l'arrivée d'un casque dans son champ de vision. Il le prit et le mit sur sa tête, soupirant lentement, faisant mine d'être fatigué, l'air légèrement étourdi. Il vint s'asseoir derrière son compagnon du soir et enlaça de suite ses deux bras autour de la taille musclée.

La conduite fut plus délicate que prévu alors que même à quelques rues du bar, le vert se perdait. Malgré une main glissée sous le tee-shirt pour caresser les abdominaux saillants, l'autre s'évertuait à pointer du doigt les bonnes directions. En arrivant devant l'immeuble de type haussmannien, il lui ordonna de s'arrêter et, dès que les casques se retirèrent de leur tête, les hostilités recommencèrent.

- T'habitais juste à côté ?! T'aurais pu marcher putain !

- C'est toi qu'as voulu me raccompagner parce que je suis bourré.

- Tchh.

- Quoi « tchh » !?

Il s'indigna et sortit ses clés, allant vers l'entrée de l'immeuble pour essayer de l'ouvrir en visant à peu près partout autour de la serrure, sauf dans celle-ci. Son conducteur grogna et lui prit son trousseau pour ouvrir la porte et se décida à l'accompagner après avoir rentré la moto à l'intérieur pour éviter de se la faire voler. Sanji lui assura que la cour interne était suffisamment sécurisée, cependant l'autre ne voulut pas l'écouter. À la place, il monta avec lui et, une fois dans le grand appartement, il se débarrassa de sa veste et de ses affaires avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Je te propose à boire pour te remercier ?

- Volontiers… Au fait, je m'appelle Zoro. Roronoa Zoro.

- Ah, enchanté. Je m'appelle Sanji, je n'ai même pas pensé à me présenter. Tu prends quoi ?

- Bourbon ?

- Whisky.

- C'est la même chose.

- Ça va pas non ? C'est comme si tu me disais que… qu'une orange et une pêche c'était pareil. _**[1]**_

- C'est des agrumes.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! fulmina-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

Le blond fut surpris de voir l'autre se mettre à rire. Il avait laissé éclater sa colère, mais cela ne choquait pas l'autre, bien au contraire. Il le trouvait amusant, sympathique au point de le raccompagner et de venir ici. De le suivre aveuglément. Pile ce qu'il désirait avidement depuis qu'il l'avait observé dans le bar. À la cuisine, il sortit deux verres. Dans le premier, il versa un Brandy, quelque chose qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Puis il prit un peu plus de temps pour préparer le second, celui de son invité.

Lorsqu'il revint, Zoro était en train d'observer ses étagères et de lire les titres de ses livres de médecine avant de hausser un sourcil surpris en voyant la réplique miniature d'un mannequin de science naturelle. L'homme approcha un doigt de la partie où l'on ne voyait que les muscles pour les toucher, fronçant légèrement le nez.

- Pas un amateur de médecine ?

Le vert se retourna et secoua la tête, prenant les boissons alors qu'il estimait que Sanji avait assez bu.

- Pas vraiment. C'est plutôt dégueu comme déco en fait.

- Tu vas voir si elle est dégueu ma déco quand t'auras reçu mon pied dans la tronche.

- Oi. Tu vas aller vite te coucher toi ce soir.

- Ta gueule.

Sanji gronda et reprit ce qu'il s'était préparé, s'enfilant une gorgée et soupirant lentement. Il alla s'asseoir dans son canapé et garda la boisson sur le haut du torse alors que Zoro se posait à son tour, plus droit, profitant du bon alcool dans son verre. Ils discutèrent quelques peu de leurs goûts, de leurs intérêts. Mais le blond ne retint pas la moitié, il s'en foutait. Il s'était au contraire perdu dans la contemplation de son corps et de ses différents traits. Il observa les nuances de sa carnation et ses cheveux dont le pigment « algué » titillait sa curiosité. Quelques poils de barbe faisaient leur apparition sur sa peau imberbe, tannée naturellement sans que le soleil n'ait besoin de l'entretenir. Ses yeux étaient constitués d'un mélange de vert profond sur le pourtour de l'iris, plus clair à l'intérieur, bordé de quelques touches marron et dorées. Magnifique.

Zoro finit par remarquer l'intérêt du blond pour son physique et lui sourit, posant alors son verre vide sur la table. S'il l'avait suivi, c'est parce que le charme de cet hôte alcoolisé ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Et alors qu'il commençait à se demander ce qui allait se passer, Sanji se pencha pour embrasser sa mâchoire et son cou, évitant ses lèvres avec la plus grande précaution. Ses mains glissèrent le long de son corps et vinrent rapidement ouvrir son pantalon alors qu'il se laissait tomber lentement à terre. Sa bouche tentatrice vint se coller contre son membre encore flasque, mais plus pour longtemps grâce aux attentions données et aux bruits indécents de sucions contre ce dernier.

La jeune proie s'enfonça progressivement dans le canapé pour gémir de plaisir, sa main se plongeant dans les mèches d'or avant de rencontrer un problème de motricité. Lorsque ses doigts cherchèrent à se refermer un peu plus, ils se retrouvèrent bloqués, incapable de se mouvoir. Ses gémissements sortirent d'eux-mêmes alors que sa mâchoire restait entrouverte et que les seuls mouvements de son corps étaient ceux produits par Sanji qui s'agitait de haut en bas sur son entrejambe, pressant sa langue si fort contre son sexe qu'un cri guttural sortit de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Il vint dans un éclat de désir et de plaisir, les yeux figés sur le plafond avant qu'ils ne se ferment lentement pour qu'il puisse s'endormir.

Sanji se releva, le regard baissé sur l'homme assoupi et dans la même position. D'un revers du pouce, il essuya les traces de sperme couvrant ses lèvres avant de le lécher et de se pencher pour déshabiller sa victime du soir. Il fit un paquet des habits pour les jeter dans la cheminée, ne gardant que ses papiers d'identité. Il les posa sur le comptoir, prêt à les ranger dès qu'il reviendrait. Il alla ensuite attraper la cheville du vert et le tira lentement hors de l'appartement, s'allumant une cigarette de sa main libre avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Lorsque la cabine arriva, il poussa le corps à l'intérieur et l'y casa, appuyant sur le -1 pour descendre, s'adossant contre l'une des parois. Il se mit à taper lentement du pied sur le sol pour marquer le rythme d'une musique douce qu'il avait en tête depuis qu'elle était passée au bar.

"Oh, baby, you're still alive when you could've died, oh  
>The world is not around because of you…" <em><strong>[2]<strong>_

Le petit habitacle s'ouvrit devant lui et il récupéra la cheville pour reprendre son chemin, tout en faisant attention à ne pas trop abîmer le marimo derrière lui. Il poussa la porte de la cave et posa le corps sur une table avant de mettre la radio. Il laissa son portable sur la broche et chercha l'album en question pour se donner du cœur à l'ouvrage, tirant un premier scalpel et vérifiant ses outils tranquillement. Le calmant était au moins déjà actif, ayant été présent dans le verre que Zoro avait ingurgité. Il avait été si imprudent… Sanji s'approcha pour caresser la mâchoire solide et procéda à une découverte plus médicale de son corps. Il y avait tellement de choses possibles à faire sur ce dernier tant il était en bonne santé.

Mais d'abord, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir à son premier amour. Il ouvrit l'œil gauche pour le vérifier en tâtonnant de l'index sur le pourtour. Il injecta une autre dose d'anesthésique général au cas où et termina de se préparer. Il incisa lentement à travers le sourcil, trancha la paupière en deux et continua sous l'œil, laissant une longue ligne rouge et sanglante en travers de la partie gauche de son visage. Il repassa avec les ciseaux chirurgicaux pour disséquer proprement avant d'utiliser les crochets afin de maintenir les parties de peau loin de l'œil désormais dégagé.

Il fouilla dans sa boîte pour prendre un outil qui était de loin son préféré. De gestes lents et précis, il ouvrit l'écarteur à énucléation et attrapa l'orbite tout en faisant attention de ne pas enrober la partie colorée qu'il voulait conserver en priorité. Il tira lentement sur l'œil pour le dégager de sa cavité de chair avec l'élévateur, utilisant ensuite un crochet pour dégager les nerfs optiques. Un à un, il les sectionna, libérant la boule blanche et l'embrassant du bout des lèvres avant de la nettoyer proprement, la laissant vierge de tout vaisseau et déchet. Il la glissa ensuite dans un pot de formol pour la conserver en attendant.

Ayant ménagé tous les tissus en santé et vérifié que le trou maintenant béant était propre à son tour, il inséra un implant orbitaire plus plat et recousu la paupière, scellant celle du dessus à sa base. Il referma également la longue cicatrice verticale, l'essuya et la nettoya avant de bander le tout. Il avait tout de même un semblant de conscience professionnelle. Fier de sa nouvelle trouvaille, il s'installa à son bureau et entreprit de vernir l'œil convenablement avant de pouvoir l'exposer dans le reste de sa collection. Le travail le prit une partie du reste de la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus tenir debout.

Il laissa sa nouvelle merveille à l'abri de la poussière dans une boîte hermétique afin de la laisser sécher puis se releva, s'étirant en grognant de plaisir. Rien n'était meilleur que la satisfaction du travail bien fait. Il s'occupa de sectionner rapidement les tendons d'Achille de Zoro, fauchant le pourtour avant de le recoudre, laissant deux cicatrices bien nettes aux chevilles. Comme s'il avait voulu lui couper les pieds mais s'était arrêté au dernier moment. Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser l'occasion de fuir, il avait encore tellement de projets… Glissant le bout de ses doigts le long de sa jambe, il sortit et alla prendre du repos.

Il ne revint que le lendemain soir, après être allé travailler un petit peu à la bibliothèque. Il avait étudié quelques livres de chirurgie et était passé à la pharmacie. Le vieux Hogback l'accueillit à bras ouverts quand il arriva et montra la petite ordonnance qu'il avait imprimé en se réveillant. Heureusement, il n'avait plus besoin de prouver la viabilité de ses demandes en présentant la carte d'un certain Trafalgar Law… dont les papiers étaient épinglés sur son tableau, dans le bureau, et dont l'œil était dans une boîte hermétique de sa bibliothèque personnelle. Il était à cheval sur l'hygiène, c'était nécessaire dans sa « passion ».

Il revint dans l'immeuble et descendit directement, un cabas en main avec un peu de nourriture et d'alcool. Il le posa et choisit une clé de son trousseau avant de la glisser dans la serrure du cadenas qui retenait la chaîne de la porte de la cave. En poussant cette dernière, il heurta le corps de Zoro et haussa les sourcils de surprise. Il posa son épaule contre et força pour entrer avec ses affaires avant de fermer derrière lui. Il poussa un petit cri quand l'homme à terre lui attrapa la jambe avec une poigne presque trop démesurée pour être véritablement humaine. Il n'aurait pas dû être capable de bouger. Il se dégagea rapidement en le frappant d'un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe et reprit sa constance, se dirigeant à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de le regarder.

- Déjà réveillé ?

- Qu'est-ce… tu m'as fait à l'œil et aux jambes, putain de connard ?

- Juste une énucléation simple, sans remplacement par un œil artificiel. Et section permanente des tendons d'Achille. Rien de spécial.

- Je vais te crever, ragea alors Zoro en commençant à se tirer vers lui.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent sur le sol pierreux de la cave, le bout de ses ongles déjà striés, brisés et sanglants des efforts mis dans ses mains pour tirer son corps. Le bandage de son œil avait été retiré, sans doute de rage, lui donnant presque l'air d'un homme revenant récemment d'entre les morts.

- Avec la poussière environnante, tu risques d'infecter tes plaies de pus. Et crois-moi, ça fait pas du bien à l'œil.

- Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne m'avais pas fait ça !

D'un éclat de force encore une fois incroyable, il poussa sur ses mains et se mit à genoux, pressant abruptement sur un pied pour s'élancer vers Sanji. Il blessa définitivement son tendon mais cela lui importait peu sur le coup. Le blond se tourna sur lui-même, l'envoyant gicler d'un revers de jambe au centre de la pièce. À forces égales, il aurait peut-être eu du mal car il n'était pas aussi musclé. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui dominait et qui décidait, il supportait mal de ne pas pouvoir s'imposer et ce, depuis son plus jeune âge. Explosant à nouveau de colère, il épousseta rudement le bas de sa chemise et se dirigea vers sa victime avec son sac et sa boîte en plastique, la plaquant au sol d'un pied sur sa gorge, poussant contre la pomme d'Adam de sa semelle.

Sa main divagua dans le sachet de la pharmacie, décachetant plusieurs pilules de leur protection d'aluminium alors que les mains de Zoro se resserraient sur sa jambe à nouveau.

- Sanji ! T'es malade merde, arrête !

- Ouvre la bouche, ou je te jure que je te la brise à coup de barre de fer, fit-il en prenant son menton dans une poigne solide.

- Va te faire foutre !

- Sois patient pour ça.

Il donna un coup de poing du côté blessé de son visage, lui tirant un cri de douleur et en profita pour glisser les gélules dans sa bouche, la langue roulant autour de ses dernières. Il la lui referma et chantonna, pinçant son nez pour le forcer à les avaler sans eau, malgré les brûlures que cela provoquerait sur ses muqueuses. Il attendit patiemment, le tenant fermement en place alors que Zoro retenait sa respiration, jusqu'à ce qu'il en devienne rouge, puis qu'il manque d'air et soit obligé de déglutir. La salive produite l'aida à toutes les ingurgiter.

Il prit alors une grande inspiration et toussa tandis que l'apprenti chirurgien lui frottait la gorge comme l'on caresse un chat après l'avoir vermifugé et forcé à avaler. Il reçut même quelques compliments avant que l'autre ne s'éloigne et ne revienne avec sa trousse d'outils, s'agenouillant à côté. Il attendit un peu que la drogue fasse effet puis, une fois satisfait, il lui écarta les jambes et poussa une seringue dans son aine afin d'anesthésier l'endroit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il meurt aussi vite.

Le corps se détendant un petit peu en-dessous, il observa l'unique œil paniquer et rouler de gauche à droite. Sanji agrippa alors un couteau de dissection, agrippant à pleine main les testicules de sa proie et écartant le pénis du genou.

- Sanji, arrête merde, fais pas ça ! Je resterai si tu veux !

- Si tu veux rester, il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul homme ici. Et ce sera moi.

Il attendit que la drogue fasse un peu plus effet et que Zoro se taise pour lever son accessoire, les souvenirs remontant à la surface, comme à chaque fois.

_Il n'avait pas fait exprès de briser ce vase, il avait glissé et s'y était agrippé. Mais pourtant, il se trouvait sous les yeux de son père, tête basse. Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Les larmes sur ses joues, déjà rouges des gifles reçues, il retira son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Il ne cria pas, il laissa faire, car cela ne serait que pire s'il osait se rebeller. Puis il alla se conforter dans les bras de son grand-père malade, tremblant, après que son géniteur soit parti._

Sa main s'abattit, une première fois, sectionnant les bourses et les jetant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il agrippa ensuite le pénis et tira, relevant la lame au plus haut pour l'abattre une seconde et une troisième fois. Il ne recousu pas, il s'en foutait. À la place, il se sentit trembler de plaisir et essuya le coutelas avant de le remettre dans sa pochette, caressant son propre entrejambe bombé sous le jeans alors qu'il se sentait déjà mieux, poussant un petit gémissement satisfait.

L'émasculation effectuée, il vint s'asseoir sur son estomac et roulant lentement ses hanches sur le corps tanné de Zoro, observant les larmes s'échapper de la cicatrice et de son autre œil. Il essuya le dessous de celui-ci du pouce, souriant doucement.

- Il rejoindra bientôt son jumeau. Tu es tellement beau, j'aurai dû étudier la taxidermie, fit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

Puis il caressa ses cheveux, prenant une poignée alors qu'il imaginait déjà la boîte qui contiendrait les petits trophées de sa nouvelle victime. Il ouvrit sa propre chemise, ayant subitement trop chaud. Il glissa ses hanches contre l'entrejambe désormais nette et plate de Zoro.

- Maintenant j'ai vraiment envie de toi. Je peux ?

Ses doigts glissèrent le long de son cou et enserrèrent sa mâchoire pour lui faire hocher la tête avant de venir lui embrasser chastement les lèvres. L'autre l'aurait bien mordu en réponse, mais les drogues avaient paralysé ses fonctions basiques, le rendant immobile. Seuls ses doigts se refermèrent sur la paume de sa main. Il avait toujours été une force de la nature, mais il était tombé dans un piège stupide et son seul espoir était que Sanji finisse en taule. Car il n'avait pas l'air d'en être à son coup d'essai. Il le regarda, un dernier sanglot le quittant, venant du plus profond de lui-même, avant que son œil humide ne se fixe définitivement sur le bleu qui lui faisait face.

Sanji l'observa un instant, le torse se soulevant lentement sous sa main avant de redescendre tout aussi paisiblement. Il tira alors son couteau, venant embrasser une dernière fois ses lèvres.

- Je savais que je pouvais. Il serait bon d'enchaîner avec ta tête.

_« Sanji ? Sanji ? Où es-tu passé bon sang ? »_

_Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas à la voix de son grand-père, debout devant le spectacle qui se dessinait sous ses yeux. Il avait chaud et une perle de sueur glissa le long de son front alors qu'il était le regard brillant d'admiration devant le dur labeur accompli. Ce même sentiment de tâche terminée qu'il avait cherché à satisfaire depuis si longtemps._

Le blond ouvrit sa boîte dans laquelle se trouvait désormais l'œil durci du vert. Il prit un sachet plastique et rasa le plus de cheveux possibles pour les y mettre, s'extasiant encore de leur couleur et laissant l'homme chauve. Puis il posa l'emballage fermé dans la boîte qu'il protégea en la plaçant dans le cabas en plastique. Il leva son couteau et abattit le tranchant sur le côté de la gorge, tailladant de la gauche vers la droite consciencieusement, allant d'une oreille à l'autre. Un sourire se dessina subitement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il remarquait les trois pendentifs dorés, en forme de gouttes. Il enfila rapidement un gant pour ne pas les tâcher et les retirer, les posant avec le reste.

En continuant, le sang gicla sur ses bras et ses cuisses, le liquide chaud pénétrant les tissus de ses vêtements, imprégnant son boxer et son sexe dur. Sa main s'affaira à pousser sur le manche pour briser les vertèbres alors que les muscles et les tendons glissaient plus facilement sous la lame aiguisée.

_La voix masculine et fatiguée continuait d'appeler alors que le garçon se décida à lâcher ce qu'il avait dans la main pour plutôt prendre une petite branche. Par curiosité, il poussa sur le corps en face de lui, la tête penchée, curieuse…_

Il détacha la tête du corps, poussant un « hmm~ » langoureux en la prenant devant lui avant de la poser de côté. Il n'avait pas encore fini. Il se mit à percer le torse au niveau de l'épaule et traça une longue diagonale complètement en travers, le sang coulant lentement, sans force alors que le cœur s'était arrêté il y a peu. Bientôt, il n'y tint plus et défit sa braguette pour se masturber afin de venir sur la pagaille qu'il venait de causer, gémissant de plaisir alors que son couteau tremblait dans le corps en-dessous de lui.

_Tiraillé par un bonheur indicible de voir son expérience réussir, il se débarrassa de la branchette, trop heureux de pouvoir montrer à son grand-père ce qu'il avait accompli. Il se leva et vint à sa rencontre pour aller lui prendre la main, faisant attention à sa jambe de bois qui le ralentissait. _

_« Regarde Papi ! Je vais nous sauver de papa, comme promis ! »_

_Zeff observa l'animal décapité et vidé de ses entrailles, complètement éviscéré. La fourrure brune était méconnaissable, entièrement tâchée de carmin. Il plaça une main devant sa bouche alors qu'il se rendait compte que les effets du père avaient complètement tordu l'esprit de son petit-fils. Au lieu de parler, il le prit dans ses bras et le porta loin de ces lieux. Puis il déménagea avec lui, trouvant ce vieil immeuble dans lequel il avait déjà vécu, rachetant les appartements un à un pour que l'adolescent ne soit plus tenté, le temps de guérir._

Sanji s'adossa contre le placard une fois soulagé et tira une cigarette pour l'allumer, les jambes croisées sur le ventre ouvert et une main caressant le visage mort dans lequel ne subsistait que l'œil qui se vitrait progressivement. Il s'en occupa rapidement et nettoya les lieux avant de monter prendre un bain et d'allumer la cheminée pour y ajouter ses vêtements foutus.

Il récupéra ensuite les papiers de Zoro, les lisant brièvement. Vingt-et-un ans, la beauté de la jeunesse, le même âge que lui... Il explora un peu plus puis plaça le porte-monnaie plein dans la boîte, notant le nom et la date sur l'étiquette frontale avant de refermer le couvercle. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et y pénétra, se tournant sur la gauche, là où une porte coulissante prenait tout le mur. Il tapa un code et repoussa le battant pour placer le nouveau coffret de collection sur une des étagères, souriant. Il releva les yeux vers un écrin plus ancien dont l'étiquette légèrement grisâtre annonçait « Famille Black ». Son sourire s'étira un peu plus sur ses joues puis il referma la porte en la claquant.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[1] Le bourbon est le "whiskey" américain tandis que le whisky (sans "e"!) est purement anglais. Confondre les deux est une faute pour les puristes, Zoro fait exprès de faire le mélange pour embêter Sanji.<br>**_

_**[2] Oh bébé, tu es toujours vivant quand tu aurais pu mourir, oh / Le monde ne tourne pas grâce à toi.**_

_**Oui. J'ai tué Zoro et Sanji est un gros psychopathe, et alors ? XD Cela faisait un moment que je voulais me "déchaîner", littéralement, pour écrire une fiction dans les pures lignes de l'horreur. J'espère que, malgré Halloween passé, cela vous donne encore quelques frissons !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, je réponds à tous le monde et ça me motive à écrire plus ! :D La prochaine devrait arriver très vite car il s'agira d'un petit défi amical avec Elowlie, Linaelle et Shinory, on vous attendra pour le 14 novembre au taquet !**_

_**A bientôt !**_


End file.
